There is known a technology in which an overlap area of internal electrodes is enlarged in order to improve a withstand voltage of a multilayer ceramic capacitor (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-306761). There is known a technology in which sides of a plurality of internal electrodes do not coincide with each other in a stack direction in order to improve a withstand voltage (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200092). There is known a technology in which an edge portion of an internal electrode is rounded (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-260185).